Prefabricated steel building modules are typically assembled by fastening the open sides of each building module together by a series of bolt connections through pre-drilled holes. Continuously welded steel seams are then typically used in the manufacturing process in the corner, floor, and ceiling joints of the building modules. In some instances, it may be desirable to adjoin two or more steel building modules at a destination site. However, when the open sides of two or more building modules are assembled at the destination, such continuous welding may not be an option. For example, such continuous welding may burn the paint coating off the two welded components, it may add cost due to the need to send certified welders out to do field work, and some destinations may have environmental concerns that would prohibit welding, etc. It may therefore be desirable to provide a seal that allows untrained personnel to easily adjoin two or more building modules at the destination site.
Continuously welded steel seams in the building modules prevent radio frequency (RF) energy from leaking through. Because the continuous welding may not be available at the destination site, the bolted module seams between adjoining building modules are a potential weakness where Radio-Frequency Interference (RFI), or Electromagnetic Interference (EMI), energy can enter the building modules. This energy can disrupt and permanently damage susceptible electronic equipment. Some harmful forms of EMI energy are High Altitude Electromagnetic Pulse (HEMP), Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP), high-power electromagnetics (HPEM), and intentional electromagnetic interference (IEMI). These module seams are also a potential weakness where electronically transmitted Sensitive Compartmented Information (SCI) may escape the building's protected volume. Therefore, it may also be desirable to provide a seal for the building module seam, in conjunction with industry standard environmental and weather tight sealing measures, that reduces or eliminates electromagnetic energy propagation, such as RFI, EMI, and SCI, in and out of the modular shelter.
While a variety of electromagnetic seals have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.